


please return back my hero

by rsb23



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ghost!AU, Kinda, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, and jinyoung just wants to protecc, depression and co in later chapters, jaebum is kinda dumb in this one, jinyoung suffers, wang gae has dumb ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsb23/pseuds/rsb23
Summary: Jinyoung is helpless, Jaebum has superpowers and Jackson is really only there to make things more complicated.





	please return back my hero

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to jongchansooing, the best beta in the world who knows what i want to say even if i dont ♡ (and who also knows proper grammar lol rip me)
> 
> title from Jinyoung's "My Youth"

Oh no, Jinyoung muttered.

Before him was a guy standing mouth agape, eyes wide like two saucers, hand outstretched into the open air in front of him. Not far apart from him there was another standing frozen, staring at the place between them, shock clear on his face. And in the air between them? There was Jinyoung’s hand. Holding up a pink Hello Kitty pencil case.

“Dude...did you just...bro...what the fuck?” stuttered the third guy, standing further away. The first guy standing directly next to Jinyoung still hasn't moved. He looked like he even forgot how to blink as he watched his outstretched hand and the pink Hello Kitty pencil case floating in front of it.

Jinyoung gulped. He shouldn’t have done it. He didn't know how it even happened. At one moment he was staring at this guy then the next moment he saw something pink coming from the corner of his eye and it was coming at this beautiful stranger with this beautiful face and Jinyoung panicked. He reached out and the next second the pink pencil case was stopped mid-air.

“Yo... how... fuck” the third guy continued looking a few shades paler before violently whispering “You’re a wizard, dude!”

This seemed to shake the other one out of his trance.

“I'm a what? What the fuck, Jackson.” the disbelief and confusion were evident in his voice. He still didn't lower his hand and Jinyoung wished he would but he also wished he would just keep talking because his voice was just so..fuck.

The one named Jackson seemed to get over his initial shock and quickly crossed the room.

“A wizard! Holy fuck, Jaebum! I can't believe you hid this from me! Do you fly on brooms too? Is that why you have so many cats?” Jackson lit up now like a child on Christmas morning, “I always thought you were just on your way to be a full time cat lady but this explains so much..”

And the said Jaebum angrily squinted his eyes at his friend and lowered his hand. Jinyoung let the pencil case drop to the ground. The drop was hardly even heard under the constant muttering of Jackson.

“I'm not wizard, Jackson! I don't even know what happened!” Exclaimed Jaebum, a confused sigh on its way to leave him but instead a newfound flare of anger erupted out of him, “And a cat lady? Cats are precious, fuck you for using them as subjects of insult!”

“You don't know what happened? You just stopped the fucking pencil case mid-air with your hands, that’s what happened! You have powers Jaebum! Oh my god, you really didn't know, did you? This is the beginning, you are a superhero,” Jackson paused his rambling for only a moment before he started it up again, “Oh my god, and I'm your sidekick! Any minute now something’s gonna happen and we’re going to be tasked with saving the world and then we’ll be on a dangerous mission and then I’m gonna die by the hands of the enemy and you’re going to be so depressed by my death that you’re going to want to give up but then you will find your inner strength and…”

Jaebum felt dizzy and he needed to sit down. The imaginative story—or in other words, crazy things coming out of Jackson’s mouth—didn't seem to make any sense (saving the world?, the hands of the enemy?) but then what just happened made no sense either.

When Jackson had threw his pencil case at Jaebum, he had stretched his arm out to shield himself but when the pencil case almost hit him, it just suddenly stopped. That was when it had stopped mid-air and in that moment Jaebum forgot how to breathe properly for a few seconds. When he had remembered that natural process again he lowered his hand which made the pencil case drop and it was like the air was getting sucked away from him all over again. Jackson is still talking and still nothing he says makes sense, more so than usually, and Jaebum is staring at the stupid Hello Kitty face on Jackson’s stupid, pink pencil case, feeling afraid that it will start talking to him any second.

 

Jinyoung sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. He fucked up and he doesn't know what to do. The blond guy, Jackson, talks a mile a minute making conspiracy theories about potted plants, Harry Potter and brooms and Jaebum—even his name is perfect—looks like he’s two seconds away from a mental breakdown.

You see, Jinyoung is usually very careful so this is the first time something like this has happened to him. But you have to understand when you have been living as a ghost for the past century or so there aren't many things that grab your attention. Jaebum, though, with his perfect face, cat-like eyes and ocean-wide shoulders had caught his eyes immediately.

Jinyoung was at the library as usual reading over people’s shoulder, watching college students break down and cry over their assignments when Jaebum walked in. It was as if the world tilted on its axis. He didn't linger long, just dropped a few books on the counter and then left right afterwards and yet, Jinyoung was captivated right away. He couldn't help but follow him out of the library. Onwards to the subway and then on his way to a shabby looking apartment complex. Finally finding himself up the stairs to the second floor and into a tiny two-bedroom apartment. Where, right after entering, there was a pink Hello Kitty pencil case flying right at his face. 

 

“Jackson, shut up, please, I’m getting a headache,” Jaebum sighed then walked into the tiny living room and sat down on an ugly green couch that has definitely seen better days. Jackson followed him immediately.

“You’re getting a headache? I'm the one who needs to prepare themself for death; you, being the superhero, are obviously going to survive! This is seriou-“

“Jackson, please!” Jaebum interrupted, “We don't even know what happened! I don't have super powers and you’re not going to die, calm down”

“The pencil case floated Jaebum. Mid. Air.”

“Well we don't know that. Not for sure! It might have just been... the wind.”’

“The wind?” Jackson looked at Jaebum with an expression that, for someone who was a major idiot on most days of the week, perfectly depicted someone not going to be taken for an idiot. Jaebum shifted in his seat with a huff. He didn't like when people spoke to him in the ‘your-lack-of-intelligence-is-on-another-level’ tone and Jackson, out of all people, speaking to him in such a way plus the look of not going to be taken as a fool was just straight up ridiculous. Every word out of his mouth was ridiculous.

“Yea, the wind.” He rolled his eyes, wanting this conversation to be over with.

“That was not the wind, Jaebum. I know what I saw. You stopped the pencil case with your hand mid-air. You have super powers!”

“No, I don’t. That’s impossible. Stop talking nonsense.” Jaebum said firmly, hoping the younger wouldn’t catch the hint of desperation laced in his voice. He wished Jackson would stop being so over dramatic and just downright delusional. The only super powers Jaebum had was being able to survive being alive this long with even less intellect than Jackson —and that’s not much—and the ability to be easily confused but he has had those super powers since he was born. Jackson’s been his friend since they were six, so why does he keep talking about things that just make no sense? 

“Alright, you know what? Let’s try it again and if nothing happens I’ll shut up.”

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened at that. He would have prefered it if both of them had been like Jaebum from the beginning, kinda freaked out but still oblivious, overlooking the whole accident as something strange but easily dismissible. Jaebum's reaction has been typically human as most of the time they don’t notice supernatural happenings or if they do, they deem it too impossible and move on. Jackson’s reaction was different though, which can happen sometimes. There are some people who are just born with more sensitivity towards supernatural things and instead of letting go, they go and pry further. Usually that never end well.

Except in this case it might. Jaebum doesn't have any superpowers, ‘wizarding’ powers nor anything of the sorts. If they try again, nothing will happen because Jaebum can’t stop things mid-air. However, Jinyoung can (even if only because he’s invisible to the human eye).

“Gee, I don't know Jacks, I’d prefer it if you were not to throw a pencil case at me again.” 

“Then I won’t!” he went to pick up the pink pencil case and put it on the coffee table in front of Jaebum. “Look, here. If you can stop things mid-air, I'm sure you can also just levitate things. Why don't you try?”

Jaebum looked at him timidly.

“I don't know.. this all just seems so…”

“Crazy? I know.. but Jaebum, just imagine having super powers! Being able to levitate and stop things! Like how fucking awesome would that be, dude!” Jackson beamed at him, excitement radiating off of him in waves.

“You could be like Magneto! Or the Vision! A freaking superhero! And remember I would be your sidekick!”

Jaebum’s mouth started to curl upward. “For the record though, Magneto controls metal and doesn't levitate things. And he was a super villain.”

Jackson only waved him off, dismissing the others corrections, “Who cares about the specifics? You’re on the verge of becoming a superhuman!”

Jackson always had crazy ideas, every single one more unrealistic and simply put dumber than the one before but Jackson continuously going on with this? The more he talked about it, being a superhero (or just superhuman, whatever), the more Jaebum was starting to actually consider it. It’s just that it sounded awesome. And who doesn’t secretly wish for the unrealistic more out of life? To be something special. Jaebum couldn't stop himself from these spiraling thoughts now and broke out into a huge grin.

 

Jinyoung felt his heart ache. It was like as if an invisible hand had wrapped itself around his heart and started squeezing the after life out of him. If he thought Jaebum was good looking before, he is sure now that Jaebum is otherworldly beautiful. The smile stretched wide on his face, flashing an insane amount of teeth, his eyes turned into half moons and his whole face looked the epitome of childish joy and excitement.

Jackson continued to ramble on and Jaebum was listening now, attentive and excited. The prospect of being like one of the super beings from the movies, of having powers, of being cool seemed to make his disbelief disappear. Jinyoung felt like the world has been pulled out from under his feet.

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll try it.” Jaebum nodded. He sat up straighter and wiped his hands, that had become sweaty, on his thighs. Jinyoung followed the movement with his eyes. What a nice set of thighs.

Jaebum was excited as he looked at the pink pencil case which laid unmoving on their coffee table. He felt his heart pumping in his throat. The fact that he was about to try and lift it up without touching it seemed crazy and so improbable it almost seemed like it might just really work.

 

“So what do I do now?” he asked. Jackson furrowed his eyebrows.

“I don't know. You’re the one with the power,” he shrugged, to which then Jaebum shot him a desperate look. And Jinyoung, who had been slowly inching closer and closer, now stood on the other side of the coffee table right in front of Jaebum.

“It was your idea that I do this. You can't just say you don't know.”

“Well maybe..” Jackson trailed off, trying to come up with something on the spot, “Try concentrating on it?”

“Like close my eyes or what?”

“No, just try to look at it?” Jackson sounded like he was questioning his own logic but continued nevertheless, “And like try to imagine what it would be like if it would float?” Jaebum looked hesitant but apparently he bought it because Jaebum just nodded. The elder fixed his gaze on the pencil case; Jinyoung wasn't sure how one could look so handsome while having a stare down with Hello Kitty but Jaebum was just full of surprises.

Jaebum furrowed his brows and jutted out his jaw in concentration while Jackson held his breath, his gaze quickly going from the pencil case to Jaebum and back. The apartment had become eerily quiet.

Nothing happened, as expected. Jaebum's jaw seemed like it would unhinge at any moment. Minutes passed and still nothing. Jinyoung gulped, waiting. Then the tension was shattered.

 

“This isnt working.” Jaebum sighed. All the tension from his body left and he slumped back into the couch. His shoulders curled forward and the disappointment on his face was so evident Jinyoung felt like crying.

“Hey, hey! Don't give up! Maybe we just need to do something differently. Why don't you try and use your hands?” Jackson asked while clapping his hand together, “You used them when you stopped the pencil case mid-air too! That must be it!”

Jaebum stayed slumped against the couch and pushed his lips out into a pout. Jinyoung couldn’t help the thought from playing out in his mind of wrapping Jaebum up in a blanket and kissing the top of his nose.

“This is stupid, Jackson. There’s no point.” Jaebum whined. He was embarrassed and disappointed and the last thing he wanted was to try again.

“I know what I saw before, Jaebum. Just try it one more time, for me.” The younger inquired with a pout. Knowing the other wouldn’t turn him away when he pulled out the cute act. 

Jaebum let out an annoyed huff but sat up straighter. “Alright, one last time, but if it doesn't work out I don't want to hear another word about it. Ever.”

“Deal” Jackson agreed quickly, “Just try to concentrate really hard this time”

 

Jaebeom grumbled something under his breath then fixed his eyes on the pencil case again. It was his first time noticing how mean Hello Kitty looked, almost like it was already laughing at him.

As Jaebum brought his hand up and stretched it towards the pencil case Jinyoung gulped awkwardly. Jaebum looked so hopeful with eyes shining, looking happy and excited like a child and then he looked so crestfallen, disappointed and resigned when nothing happened. Jinyoung felt like he was standing in cross fire, between wishing he would have just stayed in the library so none of this would have happened and not even wanting to entertain the idea of possibly not seeing the beautiful smile Jaebum had on a few minutes ago.

Tense silence fell across the room yet again. Jackson was biting down on his nails in anticipacion and Jaebum’s jaw was on the verge of unhinging again. 

Minutes, seconds or even hours—maybe even a short century—passed while the room stayed quiet. The tension becoming more and more unbearable with each tick of the clock that sounded like a cannon going off mechanically in the silence of the room. Jinyoung’s ears began to ring and he bit the inside of his cheeks.

With each passing tick Jaebum seemed to grow more and more unsure, face falling, shoulders starting to drop and cheeks becoming red. Maybe from the concentration. Maybe from being embarrassed as the pencil case laid on the coffee table, still unmoving.

Jinyoung couldn't take it anymore. He bent down and took the pink pencil case in his hand, lifting it up while keeping his gaze firmly on Jaebum’s eyes which started to widen to look like two full moons.

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on twitter and tumblr!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome! ♡


End file.
